


Healing takes time, but together we fight

by holy3cake



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cute, F/M, Friendship, Guilt, Healing, Love, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy3cake/pseuds/holy3cake
Summary: Justin collapses, and everyone's world falls apart.This one-shot takes place after prom, there's some friendship emphasis here, healing and some cuteness with Chalex again.May cause sadness, pre-warning.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Jessica Davis & Justin Foley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Healing takes time, but together we fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! I’m following up on another request from one of my amazing readers. This is a one-shot this time, as I’m in the middle of another story and I’ve got some Uni work coming up that I need to finish up. But I wanted to do this as I love my readers so much, and I hope this will be good enough!
> 
> This story takes place at the end of prom, just as Justin collapses. It’s going to be sad, but I wanted to do a story that emphasises the bond between the friendship group. There needs to be love to heal one another, and I hope it’s not too sad. I had trouble watching the scene in the show when Justin collapses, because the whole scene just made me cry. But, I wanted to continue the scene after the screen turned black, as it presents opportunity for characters to help each other. Anyway, on with the fic, and I hope you enjoy! Those of who have read my previous works will know I usually write from one POV, but there isn’t a specific one in this!

Nobody could be prepared for this. Nobody had their chance to help, nobody could intervene before the disaster. Maybe if they’d known sooner, maybe if they’d forced their way into his life to make sure he was okay. The burden was heavy on Clay’s shoulders as he watched his brother collapse to the floor. Teachers gathered around him, and Dean Foundry tried his best to keep the boy alive for the ambulance. But, as everyone circled, each person close to Justin Foley, had their own regrets.

At first, the prom had begun in the most magnificent way. Jessica and Ani had decorated and done their very best to make sure the venue was visually beautiful. They also dressed this way too, earning compliments from many of their classmates. Clay, Alex, and Charlie had also arrived together, Clay regretting leaving Justin behind at home, coughing in bed. But after the nudges Justin had given him, he went to the prom for Alex’s moral support, and to soak in the last few school days before graduation. Hours of dancing ensued, with every student smiling brightly and enjoying each other’s company. Tyler and Estela danced together, both of them cleansing the memory of Monty by finding solace in each other’s arms. Even after Ani’s heated argument with Winston, she’d proved her loyalty to the group, understanding that each of them were fucked up, but the love she had was strong enough to forgive them, to help them heal.

Clay had to have a long look at each person, to understand how each of them had come such a long way. Especially Alex, as he watched on and cheered loudly with Tony and Caleb, as Jessica crowned Alex and Charlie as prom royalty. The look on Tony’s face, and his declaration that he was slightly jealous of the two boys made him smile, and Clay heard Charlie’s admission of love to Alex as they danced slowly. Everything was so perfect, so magical as his classmates danced without any care in the world. Without any worry, the past events holding no baring over the moments they would share on this night. Even Winston, who had slightly turned his nose up to the moments Alex and Charlie shared, found his peace with Monty’s spirit. The music began to slow again, and a pathway formed as students parted.

Justin stood there, adorning a handsome white suit. It was such a special moment, as Justin walked down the aisle and met Jessica’s hands with his own. They stared into each other’s eyes, with Jessica reassuring him not to love anything more than life, a painful reminder of Hannah subsiding in her memory. Whilst the two of them danced, a strange tension fell across the hall. It was peaceful, happy, and carefree. But not for long enough, as Justin’s hands slipped from Jessica’s waist and he fell to the floor. Everything stopped, as everyone crowded in this familiar space.

“Someone help! Please!” Jessica dropped to the floor, cradling Justin’s face. She blinked back tears, urging for someone to come over. Dean Foundry was the first to respond, his quick actions momentarily saving Justin. As the ambulance arrived, Jessica and Clay rode with him, as a small group of students sat outside on the benches. The group consisted of Tony, Caleb, Tyler, Estela, Alex, and Charlie.

“I’m going to phone Clay in the car, alright? See how he’s doing; we’ll see you guys soon.” Tony patted their shoulders, gaining a hug from each of them. Caleb did the same, before the two of them departed in the red Mustang. Tyler and Estela also nodded, taking the offer of the drive home. Nobody could really understand what had happened, and Alex and Charlie sat together, shocked.

“I can’t believe this is happening....I-Is he going to be okay?” Alex’s voice broke the silence between them.

“Justin is strong. H-He’ll be alright..” Charlie’s voice was just as wavering and unsure. Alex grabbed his arm.

“I treated him like shit before.....just like when Hannah died......we hated each other so much....” Alex whispered sadly. Charlie raised his eyebrows.

“Who’s Hannah?” Charlie asked, stroking Alex’s arm. Alex sighed.

“Oh yeah.....you weren’t here for that.....Hannah Baker. I did some fucked up stuff....and she killed herself. Justin and I.....we both loved Jessica. Justin threatened me a lot back then.....but it’s so different now....I always thought I’d be glad if Justin disappeared....but I...” Alex blinked and realised that tears were now running down his face. Charlie kissed his forehead.

“Shh, shh. It’s okay. Look you’re right, I didn’t know Hannah. But you can’t blame yourself for this. Maybe you did wrong by her, but you’re a good person. You are not responsible for Justin, and he knows that you don’t hate him. I’m scared for him too.” He said softly, his tone indicating that he might cry too. Alex wiped his eyes and nuzzled against his shoulder.

“Justin shouldn’t die.....we have to help somehow...” Alex started hyperventilating a little, and Charlie gripped his hands tightly.

“Alex, listen to me. He is in the best possible place right now. Come here.” He stroked his back gently and Alex buried into his chest. Charlie could feel his staggered breaths, and he stroked him for a long time. Even feeling the tears on his shirt, he wouldn’t let him go.

“We’re gonna be there for him, I promise. I love Justin, just like you. He helped me a lot....like when I wanted to get away from Monty...” he sighed, and Alex looked at him.

“Shit....you helped so much with Tyler.....he’s back on track because of you. And Justin made you realize that you shouldn’t be hanging out with Monty....Charlie I’m sorry. I didn’t even think that you might be suffering here.” He kissed him and Charlie held him close.

“That’s alright. I know he means a lot, to both of us. And when we’re allowed to, we’re going to go visit him. Let’s go to my house, hm? It’s freezing out, and we’re not helping Justin by just sitting here.” Charlie stood up, and Alex shivered from the cold. Charlie took his jacket off and wrapped Alex up. He drove them back to his house, and before they even made it to bed Alex was asleep on Charlie’s sofa. Charlie smiled and stroked him, putting their prom crowns on the table then grabbing a blanket. As he curled up next to Alex, he draped the blanket over them and sighed softly. They were both so scared about Justin, but if they could find this momentary comfort in each other, they would be able to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too sad, love to you all. Let me know your opinion in the comments :)


End file.
